


This Time

by phasha18



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Apologies, Letters, M/M, after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Scott's letter to Isaac, complete with the actions that follow.Was I drunk? I can't remember to tell you the truth.Was I a douche-bag? Hell Yes.Was any of this your fault? Babe none of it was your fault. Don't you dare place any blame on yourself.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650676
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	This Time

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**This Time**

  
_I've just spent the last twelve or more hours reading and re-reading and thinking about everything that Stiles wrote...and it's all true...So I guess now it's my turn._

_I, Scott McCall, am a fucking idiotic douche-bag. I was a fucking asshole to break every fucking promise that I ever made to you Isaac Lahey. What the hell was I thinking? I honestly have no God damned clue what I was thinking._

_Was I drunk? I can't remember to tell you the truth._   
_Was I a douche-bag? Hell Yes._   
_Was any of this your fault? Babe none of it was your fault. Don't you dare place any blame on yourself._

_I know that right now you don't like me, you're probably gonna read this and say that disliking you is not a strong enough phrasing of words. Truth is I know that you hate me and that you don't think you can trust me. You know what? I don't think I can trust me either._

_I can't trust me after knowing that I completely destroyed your faith in me and in your world. Stiles said you haven't left your room, you can't stay in there forever._

_Give me one more chance to prove that I will eternally be yours. You can hate me for as long as you want to. But that doesn't change that I still care about you because I know that deep inside your fucked up beautiful body there is a special part that still loves or at least cares some what about me._

_You can tell me to shut up. You can even yell at me, hello you can hurt me the way that I hurt you._

_But know this, I Scott McCall will never ever fucking hurt you Isaac Lahey ever again. Scott McCall is an asshole but he is the one that knows he was wrong._

_Scott McCall will be me on stage and nothing more. Scott McCall will be me the rest of the God damned time, I swear._

_Because Isaac, I really do love you._

_Love Scotty._

Scott folded up the letter and shoved it into an envelope before he put it in his pocket. Scott picked up his car keys and phone before he stood up and walked out of his parents house and to his car. A few moments later and he was sitting in his car on the way back to the house that he once lived. As Scott drove back to the house he tried to think of all the possible things that he could say to Isaac to make it up to him, but he was coming up blank. All he could do was hope that Isaac would understand.

Soon enough Scott was standing outside the house face to face with Stiles. Stiles sighed and then pushed him into the house and in the direction of his bedroom. Standing outside he could hear whimpering coming from the bedroom. Cautiously he knocked and waited.

"Go away," a voice sniffled from the inside, the voice belonged to Isaac he had been crying yet again.

"Isaac, I want to give you something," Scott muttered, pulling the envelope from his pocket and holding it in his hand.

"Go away," Isaac's voice sniffled again, not moving from where he was laying curled up on his bed.

Scott sighed, placing his hand on the doorknob and twisting knowing that Isaac never locked the door, even if he wanted to be alone. He then looked down the hall to see Stiles, Boyd and Derek all staring at him. Derek's stare was a death glare that was knocked out of him by Stiles.

"Isaac, I'm coming in," Scott said quietly, as he opened the door and pushed his hand through the crack enough to show his letter.

"Scott, just go away," Isaac muttered as he sat up before slowly moving and taking the paper from his hand and then slowly pulling the door open. "Why?"

"Just read it, please," Scott pleaded, walking into the room behind him and closing the door.

Isaac hesitantly sat back down on his bed watching as Scott stayed standing in front of the door. After a couple of seconds Isaac gingerly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, looking up at Scott and raising his eyebrow. Scott was never one to write a letter, so he figured it had been important. His eyes flew over the letter and he took everything in, every word that Scott had written before he collapsed backwards on his bed.

"Did...did you mean it?" Isaac asked, staring up at the ceiling. Scott nodded not saying anything. "Did you fucking mean it Scott?"

"Yes!" Scott told him, taking a few steps forward and leaning over him. "I did mean it,"

"Can I really hurt you?" Isaac asked, sitting up so that his nose was touching Scott's.

"Yeah, you can," Scott answered, Isaac shook his head he didn't have it in him to hurt Scott the same way that he was, so instead he whacked him over the head.

"Don't do it again,"

Scott rubbed the side of his head and knelt down in front of him before he wrapped his arms around Isaac and pulled him off the bed and into his lap. Isaac buried his head in Scott's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him in return.

"Wouldn't dream of it...plus there are three guys out there who would kill me if I did," Scott assured him as he kissed the top of Isaac's head. "That and I love you too much,"

Isaac smirked a little before he hit Scott's chest and grinned in satisfaction when Scott toppled backwards. Scott groaned not bothering to sit up again as Isaac rested his head on his chest. The two boys lay there until Isaac spoke again.

"As much as I love you I'm going to keep hitting you whenever I want to until I feel you don't deserve it any more," Isaac grinned before kissing Scott's nose and closing his eyes. "Night,"

"Night, but it's the middle of the day,"


End file.
